The Old Ways
by kat-d86
Summary: Whilst checking out an old distress signal John and his team become trapped on an alien world and must convince the locals they are warriors of prophecy in order to get home. Work in progress. (set in Season 3, between 'The Tao of Rodney' and 'The Game'). STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I don't hold any rights to the Stargate name, universe or characters. This is a not-for-profit fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

John stepped through the stargate and scanned the immediate area with his weapon at the ready. The glade surrounding the gate was more over grown than most, with several fallen trees, shrubs and rough grass encroaching on the mounts of earth bordering the forest. A few tall, pine like, trees stood in the centre of the clearing leaving no clear path for a Jumper. There was no sign of habitation but in the entire of the Pegasus galaxy they had yet to meet anyone who built their homes right next to a gate for fear of the Wraith. Teyla and Ronon materialised behind him and also scanned the area before McKay and Beckett appeared.

"Clear" Sheppard called.

"Clear" the others replied and Rodney looked up with sudden panic.

"Wait, you mean you were serious about there being Wraith here?!" John rolled his eyes as he lowered his gun.

"Not really, but the distress call mentioned them so it doesn't hurt to be careful"

"Well that explains the caution but what am I doing here?" Dr Beckett asked as he hefted his bag of medical supplies and eyed the wilderness with distaste.

"The message did mention a survivour" Teyla explained.

"Aye, but didn't Rodney also say the signal was a thousand years old?"

"986" McKay corrected and Sheppard sighed.

"I quote: 'Wraith attack. Ship down. Stasis activated.' Which means there's a chance whoever sent the signal is still around. Now if we can find them, not only will we have a potential ship to look over but the owner of it will be grateful for the assist"

"Assuming they're still alive" McKay mumbled as he fiddled with his scanner.

"Assuming that" John said through a smile, "which why you're tagging along Doc. Now, McKay, care to tell us which direction we should be heading?"

"Gimme a second" and the doctor returned to his scanner just as it beeped, "Hmm, that's weird"

"What?" Ronon asked.

"A power spike, but it looks just like..." he was cut off by a sudden mechanical whine that filled the air, "...drones?" he finished and all 5 looked up in time to see a dozen drones heading straight towards them.

"Cover!" John screamed and they all ran for the trees. He, Teyla and Ronon dived over the nearest hillock as the first missiles rained down but McKay and Beckett weren't so lucky. The pair hit the ground as the earth flew. The trees were up rooted and fell to join the others strewn around the glade. The doctors managed to crawl to the DHD but there was nothing the rest of the team could do as more explosions ripped up the world around them.

In the woods the screech suddenly became louder and John looked up to see a drone dropping straight down on top of them. He fired. The bullets seemed to dissolve as they hit and barely altered its flight. At the last moment a single red bolt from Ronons gun struck and the drone pin wheeled out of control before exploding.

Almost instantly the remaining drones veered away. They circled the glade and several did pirouettes directly over the teams' heads. Then they peeled off and streamed into the distance. Silence reigned.

"OK, that was weird. McKay! Beckett! You guys ok?" Sheppard called.

"No, I'm not ok!" McKay replied as he pulled himself up out of the dirt and inspected a graze on his hand. Carson took a brief look as he stood.

"We're fine, Colonel." He replied as John and the others came out of cover "Is everyone else alright?"

"We are unharmed" Teyla confirmed as she looked around at carnage, "although should drones not continue an attack until they are all destroyed?"

"Maybe they're broken" Ronon stated.

"Maybe" John said as he kept scanning the sky, "but we can figure it out back on Atlantis. Rodney, dial the gate."

"We're leaving? But drones means a chair, an active one at that" McKay said

"Drones that are being shot at us by an unknown enemy. We go back to Atlantis, grab a jumper and come back behind a nice shield with drones of our own. Then we can investigate this little mystery as much as we want"

"Fine" Rodney conceded as he stood and hit the first symbol. It lit up as normal but before he could reach the second the light went out. He tried again but got the same result.

"McKay?" Sheppard's tone was far from polite as he, Teyla and Ronon watched for additional danger.

"What!" Rodney pulled out his tablet and quickly connected it to the underside of the DHD. The rest of the team shifted as McKay brought up a diagnostic and tried the first symbol again. Once again the symbol cut out and Rodney watched the results flick across the screen.

"Hmm"

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Beckett asked. It was obvious he thought the universe was conspiring to make his latest trip off world as miserable as all the others.

"Nothing"

"Other than it not working?" Teyla asked

"Actually it is. It's just being overridden from another location" He waved vaguely into the distance before returning to his screen. "Fascinating really..."

"An I'm assuming you can override the override?" the Colonel interrupted before McKay could start one of his long explanations.

"Of course I can...but not from here" everyone sighed. " What? It's not my fault, it has to be turned off from the source"

"Which is where exactly?" John asked and Rodney checked his screen again before pointing.

"Few kilometres that way"

"Where the drones went" Ronon observed.

"Of course it is" John mumbled "Ok looks like we're going for a walk. Every keep your eyes peeled for more drones"

"Wouldn't it be better just to wait?" It was hard to tell if Beckett was more appalled by having to hike through the woods or the possibility of being shot at. "I mean, won't Atlantis dial the gate when we don't check in?"

"Not for at least an hour after we miss our deadline, plus there's no cover and I wouldn't want to hang around here with drones on the loose. At the very least we're better off on the move" Sheppard said before started in the direction McKay had indicated. Teyla and Ronon followed as Rodney disconnected his tablet and shambled after them. He held out his grazed hand to Carson as they set off.

"Does that look infected to you?" McKay asked. Beckett sighed and pulled out an antiseptic wipe as he walked.

"Just another trip off world" he said to himself as they all headed off into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later and the team came through a large gateway into a town square lined on three sides with houses. A shallow ditch ran down the green in the middle, ending with an oval mound in the centre, surrounded by stone pillars. Behind this the final side of the square was a sheer cliff from which protruded a building of Lantean design with a door wide enough for a jumper. It wasn't overly large and looked more like the remains of a small outpost rather than a full settlement, at least from the outside. There were also a dozen drones circling around it like vultures. Every few seconds one would shoot up into the sky before returning to the mass and it was this display that had led them through the eerily deserted town. McKay held up his scanner before pointing across the square.

"There, that's what we're looking for"

"You think?" Ronon replied in a sarcastic tone and Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Whatever is over riding the gate is coming from in there"

"Where is everyone?" Beckett asked as the team cautiously approached the outpost.

"Hiding no doubt" Teyla suggested. "Perhaps they had watchers at the gate and thought we were Wraith?" It definitely seemed likely as carts, baskets and stalls had all been abandoned along the square. It was as if the entire Town had suddenly dropped what they were doing and ran.

"So they shoot at anyone who comes through the gate? Seems a little extreme?" John said as he continued to track the drones in their aerial display.

"It's what I'd do" Ronon stated and the others turned to look at him, "What? Enough people don't come back and eventually no-one would bother coming here, not even the Wraith"

"But that does not explain the gates apparent override" Teyla said.

"Well, if the drones don't get you but you still can't leave it would definitely add weight to the 'kill everything' theory. But then why send a distress signal?" Rodney asked.

"Well, you said it was a thousand years old..."

"986"

"...maybe they just forgot to turn it off?" John theorised as they approached the outpost doors.

"It just doesn't make sense" McKay complained.

"No, it doesn't" John agreed as they drew up next to the main doors to the outpost.

As he reached for the door control the mechanical whine of the drones altered and everyone froze as the weapons dropped from the sky. John raised his gun but before he could pull the trigger the glowing missile he was aiming at lost power and thumped into the earth less than 2 feet from where he stood. The rest of the drones did the same and the team watched as the supposedly deadly missiles bounced over the ground and lay still.

"Ok, there is definitely something weird going on" John nudged the nearest drone with his toe but it remained inert. He looked to McKay who looked confused and merely shrugged. Sheppard tried for the door control again but before he even got close to touching it the main entrance opened and the interior lights came on, albeit intermittently.

"McKay, you sure what we need is in here?" John asked as he eyed the empty corridor that led deeper into the outpost.

"Absolutely" Rodney replied with only mild apprehension.

"Ok then" and with that John signalled Ronon and Teyla forward and led his team into the building.

Immediately inside the ceiling shot up and disappeared in the gloom, forming an impressive entrance hall. Yet after a dozen or so metres the roof closed in and they found themselves in a normal Lantean corridor lined with closed doors. The air was close and oppressive and after a few more metres they came to another sealed bulkhead.

The control panel flickered in time with the lighting and the others automatically stood guard as McKay pulled out his tablet and stepped up. However, as soon as he reached forward the door opened.

"Ok, that's just a wee bit creepy" Beckett said and, guns raised, John and Ronon stepped through, followed by the two doctors, with Teyla covering the rear. They found themselves in another hall, slightly smaller than the first, with display screens on the walls flickering as they ran through read-outs. The consoles had seen better days, some were covered in sheets but others were in pieces and those remaining seemed only partially functional. The back wall was taken up by two large doors and mounted between them stood a bank of empty stasis chambers.

However, in the centre of the room was the unmistakable sight of a control chair laid out at full power. In the light shining from above they could clearly see the occupant had their eyes tight shut in concentration. The young woman had short blonde hair and an angular face. She was around 5 foot 7 and wore a dark uniform John didn't recognise. It had several ominous stains and he could see improvised bandages through the open jacket. She was also breathing hard and obviously struggling with whatever she was trying to make the device do. With no one else in sight Sheppard lowered his gun and stepped onto the platform holding the chair. The overhead light cut out immediately and the chair righted itself. The woman continued forward and jerked to her feet. She blinked several times before focusing on John.

"Hi there" John said carefully, mindful of the fact that she was still standing beside an active chair. "We're here about a distress call?" he finished and the confused girl gave a slight smile.

"You took so long" she murmured before falling forwards and John caught her instinctively.

"Beckett!" He called but the good doctor was already moving. John cradled her head as Carson directed him to lay her down. McKay looked over the nearest display and hit two buttons which caused the Control chair to fully power down and the room lights stabilised.

"Doc" John's voice was calm but full of concern as he held up the hand that had been supporting the woman's head. It was covered in blood. Carson swore and pulled supplies out of his kit as his new patient mumbled and tried to sit up again.

"It's alright dear, just lie still, we're here to help" He said as he pushed her back down gently and pressed a handful of gauze to her scalp. "I'm Carson and this is Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and that's Rodney" He moved slightly so she could see where McKay was fiddling with the console which also allowed him to inspect her neck for any damage. He let out a tiny sigh of relief when he didn't feel anything immediately wrong. "Can you tell us your name?" She blinked several times as her uneven pupils tried to focus on them.

"Lexia Bainen, General, 5th Fleet" She replied in an automatic voice similar to the one John would use to recite rank and serial number. The word 'fleet' caught his attention but he raised his eyebrow more at 'General'. She seemed a little young for such a title.

"Well, nice to meet you General. I don't suppose that was you shooting at us?" Sheppard asked as he moved out of Becketts way and her brow furrowed. She tried to follow everyone's movement as Ronon went back to watching the door and Carson started to unwrap the bandages around her middle.

"Sorry, Wraith kept following, I couldn't tell...I stopped" She broke off and blinked several times, "my ship came down. I hit my head" She managed as she tried to move. Carson tried to push her back again.

"You should stay down" He said firmly

"Yes" She agreed but continued to sit up, although she didn't stop him from treating her wound. She took several deep breathes and swallowed hard as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of the chair.

"Do you feel nauseous?" he asked and she wrinkled her forehead in confusion, "Do you want to be sick, vomit, throw up?" he tried to clarify. Lexia swallowed hard again and shook her head very carefully.

"Not as long as you avoid mentioning it" she muttered and closed her eyes again.

"Do you know what happened to the villagers?" Teyla asked but before she could receive an answer the console in front of McKay bleeped. Given recent events it wasn't surprising that he jumped yet Lexia's reaction was more of a shock. She gasped, levered herself upright in a heartbeat and tried to move forward. She only managed half a step before her legs buckled, causing John and Carson to catch her again.

"The doors" She said as the two of them lowered her back to the floor. Carson checked her pulse as her head lolled and was relived to feel a beat that was steady, if a little fast. She rested her head back against the chair. "They won't understand" she muttered as her eyes flickered closed. Before anyone had a chance to figure out what she meant the console bleeped again, the lights dimmed and the large doors behind the chair opened.

The lights came back up and the team could see the missing towns folk crammed into the rooms behind. Their clothes seemed to be Elizabethan but the most important thing John noticed was that those in front wore armour and carried what looked like flint lock rifles. Teyla and Ronon brought up their weapons as the doors in the corridor also released and McKay moved so those with guns were between him and the new comers. It took a few seconds for the guards to register their surrounding and in that time John placed himself between Beckett, his patient and the new threat.

Then the shouting started.


	3. Chapter 3

The guards seemed unsure whether to hold back the mob or join them. On instinct they had formed a circle around the team but now they were looking at each other in confusion as the townsfolk pushed forwards. Some of them were screaming, others crying, yet more were disturbingly silent but all of them were trying to force their way through the thin line the soldiers were holding. They had been pushed back to the chair platform and Ronon, Teyla, McKay and John all had their weapons up but the seething mass didn't really give them anything significant to aim for unless they wanted to shoot indiscriminately into the crowd. Meanwhile, Beckett was vainly trying to put himself between his new patient and the crowd.

The only way out was clogged with people and even if it was clear they had no-where to go. Whatever was blocking the gate was here and unless they could turn it off they were stuck. There weren't enough guards to simultaneously hold back the crowd and point weapons at the strangers. John knew that at any second the crowd would break and they would be torn to shreds.

"SILENCE!" As loud as the crowd was the voice carried over them. The noise stopped instantly and after a few seconds so did the pushing. A few of the guards turned and levelled their rifles at the squad and Ronon tensed.

"Easy" John called as the crowd parted and the owner of the voice strode forward. He was an older man, around 60 but still tall, heavy set with short white hair. He clothes were embroidered with gold and those around him moved back respectfully as he stepped onto the edge of the platform. Several others in similar dress followed behind him but they stayed back behind the guards with various looks ranging from intrigue to fury.

"I am Elder Jaigon, Lord of Crowlan and I demand to know the reason for this intrusion into our Temple" The crowd remained silent but John felt the tension all around them. He lowered his gun slightly but still kept his finger on the trigger.

"I'm Colonel Sheppard, from Atlantis..." he eyed the crowd as a flurry of urgent whispers rippled through them, "...and we _originally_ came here looked for a distress signal."

"Distress signal?" the Elder seemed confused by the term and John nodded towards where Lexia sat on the floor. She seemed to be coming round again and Beckett held up his medical scanner whilst keeping one eye on the crowd.

"A call for help, from her" Sheppard clarified and a new barrage of shouting greeted them as he finished and the Elder was forced to call for silence again. If anything the tension had increased and the townsfolk focused on the Elder as he waved his hands for quiet.

"A blasphemous claim..." he started but was interrupted by one of those who had followed him.

"Jaigon, they are strangers. You cannot expect them to know our ways!" The second man cried from behind the guards. He was younger than the first, John would guess still in his 40s, but wore a gold embroidered coat much like Jaigon. Unlike most of the others his dark hair was long enough to touch his collar and he had a short beard.

"All of this Land knows of the Angel, Enrick. If they claim ignorance then they are liars and will be dealt with" Since their ignorance was exactly what John had been about to mention he shut his mouth quickly and let the Elder continue "Many have come to seek the Angel of Crowlan. But you would try to steal her on this most holy day!" This time the whispers were more hostile and several of the crowd started to edge forwards again.

"We didn't come here to steal anything. We just picked up a signal and came to investigate." Sheppard tried to explain as the guards began to edge closer, forced inwards by the crowd, and several lowered their rifles in exchange for drawing swords. Beckett helped the injured woman to her feet and the team pulled back further into a tight circle around the chair.

"You will return the Angel and surrender" Jaigon instructed as Enrick tried to reach for the older mans arm. John could feel Ronon tensing behind him, just as he recognised McKays heavy breathing. Even Carson had pulled out his pistol as he supported Lexia. The young woman was fixated on the scanner in Carsons other hand and seemed oblivious to the events going on around her.

"We did not come here to fight. Please, we mean no disrespect" Teyla pleaded but the Elder only shook his head.

"You have interfered with the Angel and I...we...cannot allow that to go unpunished"

The crowd pushed forward.

The team braced themselves.

The guards raised their weapons.

Lexia elbowed Carson in the stomach.

The sudden 'humf' of expelled breath as the doctor doubled over was so unexpected that everyone froze. The injured woman then pushed him backwards and he dropped what he was holding as he fell into the chair she had so recently vacated. Her own legs gave way without his support and as she dropped to her knees she grabbed Becketts hand and forced it down onto the arm control. Light flooded down as the chair activated and every single member of the crowd cried out in alarm. Even Jaigon stepped back in shock whilst at least two of the guards dropped they weapons in surprise.

What seconds before had been an angry mob ready to tear them limb from limb was now a group staring in rapt adoration. John quickly glanced to make sure everyone what alright before turning his attention back to Jaigon but before he could say anything the Elder moved forward again.

"How are you doing this!" he demanded as Beckett groaned, "only the Angel can command the Temple"

John glanced at the doctor and signalled him to stay where he was. He just hoped he didn't set off any drones by mistake.

"Well, maybe we're all Angels too" The Colonel replied. It was a gamble but he had a way to back it up as he pulled the life detector from his tac vest and held it out to the Elder. "How else could we have this?" Jaigon took the device and then frowned as the screen went dead the instant it left Johns hand.

The crowd around them all gasped in wonder as John took the scanner back from the Elder and it sprang to life again. It was enough to break the tension and Sheppard began to think they might actually have a chance of getting out of there alive. Then he saw the look on the older mans face and wondered how many blood vessels the old guy must have broken to turn that shade of red. As the townsfolk looked expectantly to their leader the man squared his shoulders. However, before he could speak, Enrick finally managed to catch his arm and spoke in a calming tone.

"The Writ teaches us that true Seekers will have powers similar to the Angel. You would be wise, my Lord, to give them time to prove their true nature before passing judgement" Jaigon shook off the other mans hand and glared at him before turning back to the Atlantis team. He looked at the awe filled faces of the townsfolk before taking a deep breath and addressing the crowd.

"Councillor Enrick is correct. We will need time to decide of these are true Seekers. Let all know that they are honoured guests and will be joining us in our celebration of light." He turned his attention to Sheppard and the Colonel shifted under the intensity of the gaze. "You and your friends will relinquish your weapons, Colonel Sheppard, and you have my word that no harm will come to you."

"Until you 'pass judgement'?" He asked and the older man narrowed his eyes.

"Correct" He replied.

"The Judgement will not be until tomorrows dawn, after the celebration, and if you are true Seekers your possessions will be returned" Enrick said quickly as John and Jaigon continued their staring contest.

"And if we aren't found 'true Seekers'?"

"Then you will be punished for your blasphemy with cleansing fire" Jaigon said simply and stepped closer so only the Colonel could hear, "Alternatively if you don't surrender now I will proclaim you demons and they will rip you apart with their bare hands" He moved back with a confident smile.

"Well, when you put it like that" Sheppard replied and very carefully he unclipped his gun.

"Sheppard" Ronon hadn't relaxed throughout the entire exchange.

"Stand down" the Colonel ordered, "We're all just friends here" he turned with a forced smile. He nodded to Teyla and McKay who both reluctantly followed suit and unclipped their weapons. Ronon gave what could only be described as a growl that made the nearest guards flinch before lowering his gun. Jaigon gave a slight smile as the team handed over their weapons before he raised his voice so everyone could hear him.

"Welcome Seekers, we are honoured by your presence and bid you join us in our celebrations"

This time the crowd cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

The cheering continued as John, McKay and Teyla were escorted out of the Temple. Jaigon immediately walked into the crowd with his head held high and arms outstretched to greet the people. He hadn't said a word but half the guards remained behind, surrounding the team.

"Are you sure Dr Beckett will be safe remaining inside?" Teyla whispered to John as she watched the exuberant people hurry away to begin preparations for the coming celebration. The Elder knew how to play to the crowd and was very soon out of sight in the mass of people. The men he had left were obviously to keep people away as much as guard the team. The townsfolk still leaving the outpost flowed around them on all sides. The stares and whispers were rather unsettling but there seemed to be very little of the hostility they had experienced inside.

"Ronon will keep an eye on him" The Colonel replied, "Besides, not like we had much choice in the matter" He eyed the soldiers who all seemed disinterested in the conversation but he still kept he voice low as he spoke "Rodney, any chance you can disable that signal?"

"Not without access to the consoles. I'm not even sure what could be causing" The rest of the crowd had moved off whilst they spoke and the large door behind them was now clear. The majority of the people in the square seemed busy throwing yellow bunting and decorations over every available surface. Tables were placed around the pillars in the centre of the square and food was being laid out.

Despite their new celebrity status no one seemed to be looking in their direction. John carefully took a step backwards before turning towards the outpost. Two of the guards immediately blocked his path and the others raised their rifles. Sheppard instinctively reached for his own weapon only to remember at the last second that it was no longer there. Yet the situation was prevented from going any further by the arrival of Councillor Enrick.

"There you are Seeker!" The Councillor brushed passed the guards as if their threatening stance was the least of his concerns and even pushed down the barrels of the nearest two as he approached. "How wise of you to test the men's resolve on following the Writ by not permitting anyone to enter the Temple. As you can see they are extremely dedicated" He may as well have winked as he faced Sheppard, "Perhaps you would like a tour of Crowlan until all are permitted to re-enter the Temple when the Festival of Light begins." The arrival of the councillor seemed to have caught the soldiers off guard and there was a confused pause but John knew it wouldn't last long.

"Sure why not, a tour sounds fun" He said but as they moved off the soldiers started to follow and Enrick flapped his hands at them like an over excited hen.

"No no, you must guard the Temple. With the Angel still awake anything could happen. I will escort the Seekers" The men seemed unsure and Enricks expression suddenly became far less friendly. "I'm sure the Elder would be most displeased if anything happened to the Angel due to your absence" The threat of Jaigons wrath was more than enough and the guards fell into position on either side of the door with rigid precision. The councillor turned with a satisfied huff and began to lead the team away. "We must hurry, before they think to send a runner to Jaigon" he whispered.

"But our friends as still inside the temple" Teyla pointed out and the Councillor shook his head as they walked.

"I'm afraid you will be unable to rejoin them until after the celebration. For now we must get you away before you try something else that will get you all killed" McKay baulk at the startling revelation whilst John and Teyla exchanged a look before allowing the councillor to usher them along. He quickly led them away from the main square and down a side road where he unlocked a boarded up workshop and waved them inside. As soon as the door was shut John turned to him.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" The councillor was taken aback and just for a second his face took on the same unfriendly expression he had given the guards.

"I believe I just saved your lives" He said and John grimaced before holding up his hand in apology.

"Well, thank you, we appreciate it. Now maybe you could tell us why we needed saving in the first place?" The Councillor let out an irritated breath before speaking.

"Only the Elder or those with his permission are allowed in the Temple before a festival. Jaigon could not refuse your Healers request to tend the Angel, especially after he proved himself as he did. However the rest of you are still in question. If you act in any way that is counter to the Writ he will use it as an excuse to declare you all false Seekers"

"You mean he'll kill us?" Sheppard had held doubts about Jaigons earlier threats but he had a feeling they were about to be confirmed.

"Any who transgress the Writ are put through ordeals to prove their faith. In your case, fail to show you are true Seekers and you will be tied to the pillars in the square and burnt"

"And how exactly is that supposed to prove our faith?" Rodney asked, appalled that religion could so easily blind someone to reason.

"Officially, the Angels fire will not burn the righteous." Enrick said before lowering his voice considerably. "Unofficially, it reaffirms Jaigons position and quell any attempts to undermine his authority."

"You do not believe in the Angel?" Teyla asked and Enrick glanced around the room as if he expected someone to be watching them. When he spoke it was with regret.

"The last time she awoke I was a child. I wanted to see the Angel command the Temples Fire, so I hid to watch rather than going with the others. That day I did not see the serene, shiny beacon of our salvation as the Elders have always preached to us. I saw a bleeding woman curse and swear as she struggled to make the Temple work. When the Elder came to put her back to sleep she screamed and fought. She did not going willingly." He looked down as if the memory pained him and the team exchanged glances. "My whole life I have dedicated myself to discovering the truth behind the Temples power so she and all of us can be free from the Elders tyrannical rule of religious zeal"

The last was said with real fire and a gleam in his eye that made John question which between Jaigon and Enrick was the real fanatic. However, given the situation, he would take the man who saved them from a mob over the one who threatened to set it on them. John moved closer and carefully placed his hand on Enricks shoulder. The older man flinched and looked up.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. We just need to fix something in your Temple and then we'll be on our way. Can you get us inside?"

"The Writ forbids..." Enrick began before John interrupted.

"I know what the Writ says. I'm asking if you can get us inside?" The Councillor seemed torn.

"The earliest Writ tells us that when Seekers appear they will make us safe from the Demons that steal our children and we will not need the Angel anymore."

"These demons wouldn't happen to fly around in pointy ships and suck the life out of you with their hands?" John asked and Enrick nodded

"They come every few generations and each time the Temple brings them down. You will think me mad buy myself and other have come to believe them to be visitors from another world. Perhaps if we could understand them we would be better able to protect ourselves, rather than having to rely on the Elders and their so called Angel" He didn't seem too happy about the current situation.

"You would prefer it if Lexia, the Angel, were not here?" Teyla asked and Enrick turned sharply to face her.

"What do you think of me? I wish my people to be free from a religion that blinds them to progress but I will not leave them in danger. I have seen the demons, we stand no chance as we are. But it is not the Angel that keeps us safe, it is the Temple. If I could only figure out how it works we would not need her and she could leave, as it is so obviously what she wants to do."

"Enrick, we can help protect you and your people from the demons but you have to help us first. You need to get us into the Temple" John held his eyes as he spoke and the Councillor stood up straighter.

"It will take time. Wait here and I'll see what I can do."


End file.
